Stand By Me
by Tragically Insane
Summary: Never finished. It's over now. Again, my apologies.
1. Disclaimer

Stand by me

By: Linny

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own or take any part in creating any of these characters. All of these characters are copy written to the folks with Yu-gi-oh (they are the true gods XD) I wish I owned them though, they are pretty dang sexy for animations :P pretty yummy indeed.

**Authors Notes: **This will be a long running series if I can do it. I'm generally really bad with long running series. The more input I get on this, the more I will write.

**THIS WILL BE SLASH **Yugi x Atemu / Yami you will soon find out I will call him both names interchangeably.

If you don't approve of slash then don't read it. I highly doubt I will go as far to turn the Yaoi (sp?) I'm not much for sex scenes for I find them hardly artistic and very distasteful in almost all instances. Mmmmkay? -

And so we commence (chapters will be short XD)

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WEEKLY (it depends)

ALSO, THIS TITLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE (not sure I like this yet XD)


	2. Chapter one: Beginning

Stand by me  
Chapter one: a new awakening.

Prologue:

Dawn shows its rosy face about the horizon over the quiet town. Many groggy faces won't show themselves outside of their houses for another few hours. Specifically in one room: Yugi Muto.

He was nothing special, just your ordinary boy…for now. He was short, very short, his head barely reaching five feet, give or take a few inches. As he slept in his bed, sheets pulled over his head, he seemed normal enough. No one really knew how Yugi's life would soon change.

His grandfather owned a game shop, he got a hold of some very strange items, a gift to Yugi was no exception: the Millennium Puzzle. It was so beautifully crafted and sparkled in the sun, unfortunately it was only a puzzle to piece together to Yugi. As he woke one morning he grew interested in the puzzle again. He placed the puzzle together piece by piece, not only building an artifact, but building a memory.

It was one fateful day that he fit the last piece in the puzzle and he was forever changed. In an instant, his life had changed and he was different. He had no clue how.

_I feel different in an odd way _he thought but just shrugged it off, that's crazy he just finished a puzzle, that was all. In a flash of light he was different, if only he knew how. His mind and body were infused with the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh Yami, that's putting it lightly. In all actuality, his body was his host.

He lived years and years never knowing about Yami, but that secret wouldn't be hidden for long…

Chapter one:

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Yugi skeptically. Though it was odd for there was no one around him, just Jonouchi.

"…Y-yugi…are you okay?" asked Jonouchi softly, fearing that a loud tone of voice would anger Yugi further.

Yugi glanced up and blinked. "Huh? Oh…yeah…I'm okay" he mumbled lowly and placed his small palm to his forehead briefly. He noticed that Jonouchi was still watching him with a somewhat worried look on his face so he pulled away swiftly. "…I'm fine…really I am" he said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"…" Jonouchi could say nothing, he was worried for the little guy, this wasn't the first time this happened, far from it, and it's happened a lot lately. As days went by, Yugi's outbursts became more and more frequent and more and more frightened, desperate.   
Yugi noted this silence "Jonouchi…I'm fine…don't worry, just…day dreaming" he chuckled lightly, more lies. He hated lying, especially to Jonouchi, but the truth was, he didn't know what was going on either. He was frightened himself, but he didn't want to involve anyone else. Today it was getting to him however, never had it been so serious before. His head was throbbing and he felt weak, it came to a point where it showed. He grew so frail that even Jonouchi, usually oblivious, noticed.

"…Yugi…." He whispered softly, actually letting his worry shake his voice a bit. "…you aren't well…I'm taking you home" he said lowly. No sooner did he finish his final sentence that Yugi finally gave out.

He nodded briefly. "Oka-"his breath faded, as did his words. He fell to the ground, kneeling. His knees were the first to give out under his own small weight. He placed a hand to the ground his arm shook beneath his weight. "…Jonouchi?" Yugi uttered his final plea.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi cried out in shock. He was quick to grab Yugi's torso in his arms before he fell completely. That was the last thing Yugi heard before his eyes fell shut and his hearing was taken away from him. His body shuddered involuntarily. Jonouchi cradled Yugi in his arms, making a run for his home, a hospital, whatever he could find for his poor pale friend. Yugi was in danger now.

Yugi was taken to a hospital for fear of his dwindling life lines. He awoke, but it was not him, but Yami. Yami had taken control for his new host as he opened his eyes slowly. _Where am I?_ he thought as he lifted himself up from the hospital bed, quick to drop down again and flinching in agony. _That was a mistake._ He thought again, glancing around as his eyes widened the thoughts of _where am I?_ flashed in his mind again, more fearful this time.

He forced himself up and pulled free of all the needles and tubes in his arms and chest. He scowled lowly and he grabbed Yugi's jacket, pulling it over his bare chest. Yugi's mind still rested and Yami was free, now he had to find a way out. His eyes glowed eerily in the darkness of the room. He walked out into the lightly and narrowed his eyes quickly while adjusting to the light. Many people tried to stop him, but he walked right by them with no answer, just pushed them out of the way.

Yami walked around town and he realized he had no idea where…or when for that matter, where he was. The lack of stress from the hospital set Yami's spirit to rest, bringing forth Yugi again.

As Yugi was brought out to the world again he fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes as he gripped his sides painfully. So much pain was brought to him so quickly, he was winded. He bit his lower lip so hard that it caused it to bleed a bit. He finally forced himself to stand shakily as he made it back to the game shop. He walked up the stairs with all of his remaining energy and into his bed room, no recollection on what had happened a week ago, when he was first placed into the hospital.

He approached his bed but a glint in his mirror caught his eyes. "The millennium puzzle…" he whispered softly as he walked closer to the mirror. "That's right…I finished it" he said softly, his eyes growing heavy from lack of sleep. He was just about to turn away from the mirror when he saw his reflection move. Yami stepped out of Yugi, only in spirit form. Yugi jumped and nearly fell back onto his floor if it weren't for grabbing hold of his bed post.  
"It's YOU!" he snarled fiercely. "I ask you again" he began, his voice shaking with rage "…who the hell are you?"

Linny: That's the end of chapter one…for now…ya'll like? I hope so XD I need your input for that will determine if I keep writing or no.


	3. Chapter 2: Who are you?

A/N: Okay well here's chapter two, I have a perfect plot going now I just have problems getting a good strong middle going on hehe. Anyway, I think I'm going to try to write my chapters in Yugi's point of view from now on.

Stand By Me  
Chapter 2: The spirit awakens

"So I ask again, who the hell are you?" I couldn't even believe that came out of my mouth. I don't talk that forcefully, let alone so confident. Where did that come from?

It seemed this odd man realized it too because he retracted a bit and his bright crimson eyes fell to the floor. "..M-my name?" he sounded so hurt, so confused. "…I- I don't know…"

I stared at him in disbelief. First, this man looked somewhat like me only darker. Second, he didn't even know his name? That doesn't seem right. "What do you mean?" I asked in a softer tone, I felt so badly for this man, he looked so lost and so sad. He seemed disappointed when I yelled at him so angrily. Maybe I can make him feel better?

"…I…" he shook his head. "You'll never believe me" his eyes still plastered to my floor, I never felt so strange, I felt like I knew this man, but I've never seen him and I knew that for sure…unless…my black outs…what happened then?

"…are you the source of my black outs?" I asked him softly and he nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry" he muttered softly, sounding ashamed before silence filled my room again.

"…Try to explain your presence please" I mouthed out in only a whisper, my voice got caught in my throat, this was too bizarre.

"…" he hesitated for a moment but nodded. He situated himself on the floor and looked up at me for a moment, he saw the confused look thrown on my facial features and quickly looked away, and his hands folded in his lap. "…I'm just a spirit now…not strong enough" he held out his hand and I fell to my knees beside him, reaching out to touch him. I shivered fiercely and retracted my hand as if hurt. It was so cold, as soon as I touched his skin, my hand plunged through the depths of…whatever a spirit is made of. It was cold and numbing to the touch, he frightened me.

His frown deepened.

Oh dear, he doesn't like being a spirit…but why? I had to persuade him to keep talking, I didn't like to see this guy so sad. It saddened me too…why?

"Do go on" I whispered again

He nodded slowly. "…I am a pharaoh…from Egypt…" I knew he was straining to make this less complicated but he already lost me. "…That puzzle little one" he gestured to it. "I'm from that" I felt his voice shake just by mentioning it. "…I was locked in there many years ago and…tortured…it's all just a painful blur" he put his hand to one temple on his head and looked away. I stared at him for a moment in awe; he looked to be in so much pain now. His face grimaced; he seemed to be lost in thought, not a good one.

"…Y-yami?" What? Where did that come from? Why did I call him darkness? Yes…because he was the true image of darkness then. His face was so dark, so painful. His whole appearance was dark. Dear, I sure hope I didn't hurt him with the name I dubbed him.

Instead, he smirked lowly. "…Yami…" he got a feel for it on his own tongue. "…Darkness…" he repeated again. "…I can only assume how you got that" his eyes glanced up to me, shining curiously. "I just like the feel of having some sort of name again."

"Yami…" I had to say it for myself _Yami…Yami…Yami…Yami…Yami…_if I didn't say that in my head enough times I'd surely forget. In a way he was darkness…my…darkness. It couldn't be that hard to remember. "Please, continue?" I asked, quite interested in his story.

He nodded and surely enough, his large crimson orbs stared back into my amethyst ones. He felt more comfortable now? Good. "…My memories got locked away and pulled away from me in that puzzle. If it weren't for you, I'd still be trapped…suffering in the puzzle"

For a moment I saw his face change, his eyes glossed over as the pain of his memories took him over. I reached out to him and the cold sensation came over me again. Oh yeah. I heaved out a sigh and my breath condensed in front of me. So cold…I felt pity for him so much pain? Now he can't even feel me…no one.

He must have sensed my feelings because he glanced up and smiled softly. "…No need to try to touch me…I can feel your warmth, but no need to if you can only feel how cold I am."

I smiled back to him. "No…I like your touch…for some reason…I feel more complete by doing so" I said softly, thoughtfully.

He chuckled softly; his laugh was mysterious and fit his name perfectly. It was dark and yet so light hearted and…dare I say happy? "Thank you then young one" he said softly. His baritone voice fascinated me; it was so calm and so smooth. His voice, I was sure, could put even the angriest person at ease. He was like the doctor who told you it would be okay before they knocked the last bit of consciousness out of you.

I listened as he continued with his story. "As I was…my memories were stripped of my soul and tossed away into the puzzle, it resides in my final resting place in Egypt. To get back to it, I need to find my name. I was forced to wait until someone could solve the puzzle and free me. That's where you come in."

I nodded slowly. Wow...I made him suffer for so many years, I felt badly for a moment but he seemed grateful so I smiled again.

"I've been with you for some time now; our alliance just wasn't strong enough for me to speak to you before now. I can only be a spirit out of your body, but I will soon be able to be solid for a bit. That's why before you blacked out, because I couldn't be linked with your mind so I had to force you to sleep when you needed my help."

Oh…it all made sense now. I nodded slowly my eyes staring into his contently.

"Moving on then….The person who I fused with would hold my spirit and help me get to Egypt." His gaze looked away from me again and it became apparent that he was nervous; he was asking a lot of me.

"I'll do it." I said before he could even ask for my assistance. A warm feeling washed over my body as he glanced up and his smile brightened. "…Oh Master Yugi, thank you!" he chuckled almost like a little boy.

"…Yugi will do, thank you Yami" I said pleasantly, I made him happy…it made me feel good too.

"I'll never burden you again as soon as we can get there" he looked away. "Of course not, I'll be gone then"

To break the silence he fell forward and hugged me, I shivered greatly but he could actually touch me…well…sort of. I was pleased to make him feel warm, my temperature was a fair price to pay.

I would be with him for a while and then he would be suddenly gone…

It didn't worry me yet.

Linny: Okay, this chapter is longer than the first. I think it's just because of all the short paragraphs XD Ah well. I realize some of these statements don't work so well but…oh well.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I got one review so far, thanks to you by the way

I am geared by the reviews, I have a great ending to this story, if ya wanna read it, and comments are a lovely way to persuade me to writing faster.


	4. Chapter 3: School

A/N: Yikes! ; aye…I've been a while on n update have I not? …eesh…my apologies lovelies :P Well, Thanksgiving break is here now and I should be able to break into my story more to have it prove more…worthy of reading. I'll actually get into a plot. Yay. So, here ya go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to sleep on this; it was a lot to think about. Yami…my Yami…though he wasn't mine, never was. That's not to say I didn't get my wish all along. I got a friend, a good one, just as I asked for. He couldn't stay out of my body for long. I felt badly when he had to go away; sending him back into the puzzle made me feel like it was my fault…like I sent him there against his will. He reassured me though, told me that he felt a bit better when he was with me. I never took the puzzle off from around my neck during the nights…not anymore.

It sure kept your mind awake. I fell onto my bed. My room felt oddly empty, he was he for a short time. I was already used to him being here, odd. I pulled my bed sheets over my shoulders and shivered. The sheets were cold from the lack of body warmth. I shut my eyes for a moment, they were forced back open as they glanced over to my alarm clock. It hadn't even been a minute yet. Wow. My mind was filled with thoughts about today. I asked for a friend…and got one. I couldn't help thinking that he may be more to me…NO! No…never. I couldn't ask him of that, I never would. Never could.

There was so much I didn't know about him, so much I would probably never know. That intrigued me more than anything else. I couldn't sleep, not with him on my mind all through the night. I must have fell asleep. The last thing I remember is the red numbers glaring at me from my alarm clock; it read: 1:26. Next time I opened my eyes, it was morning. I glanced over to my clock groggily and jumped, seeing Yami sitting on the floor contently. "Oh…it's only you…"

The young spirit glanced over to me, crimson eyes glinting in the morning sun. "…I didn't mean to frighten you little one." He apologized softly. "…I just thought I'd watch you sleep" a faint crimson fell across his cheek bones as he looked away from me.

I smiled lowly getting up out of bed. "Mornin' Yami" my voice was soft and barely audible. I had to adjust to the morning and talking too. "…Did you sleep at all?" I asked him softly.

He glanced up from the corner of his eyes and shook his head. "…I…I fear sleep…" he said softly. "…in there…I don't sleep…I refuse it" he nodded slowly. I immediately pitied him again. 

"Listen Yami" I began opening the blinds to my window and glaring at the morning sun. "…after school, you can…become me…or whatever it is you do" I clutched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Then you can get some sleep, I'll just rest like I always did before…"

He smiled inwardly and glanced up to me. "…Oh but Yugi, I don't like to take away from your life all that much" he said softly. I only smiled to him.

"I'm not worried about it, it's no trouble at all, I assure you" I said softly. "After school."

"I'm coming with you" he said almost immediately. "That is…if you don't mind" he added in, his voice etched with shame. "…I- I like to watch over you." He said softly.

I chuckled softly and smiled. "No need to feel ashamed, I think that's very kind of you. You are welcome to come along with me anywhere…at any time" I said brightly, hoping to cheer him up to see that smile I have already seemingly come to adore.

"Are you ready to go then?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom, changing quickly. 

Yami nodded obediently acknowledging my question with a soft hum. He stood up and walked over to me. "…If you need me…" he began, but before he could finish his statement, he was gone into the puzzle. I smiled softly, I was glad he wanted to come along. I thought I would surely feel empty without him with me now.

This day at school would be interesting, I wonder…_Yami…can you hear me?_

_Hm? _I heard Yami's cool and collective voice reply to me It worked. We could talk to each other through thought speech. Cool!

_Oh! Sorry to disturb you…I…I didn't know I could do this._ I sounded like a babbling idiot just then.

I guess he didn't mind, he just replied to me warmly. _I don't know how anyone could; you are quite smart for thinking to do it on your own though dear child._ He was so nice to me. It even made me blush softly. I brushed those thoughts away quickly. He could feel my emotions, no need for him to feel…that one. What was it exactly? I wasn't sure.

Before I knew it, we were at school. _Yami?_ I asked softly, happy to hear his voice reply to me again. _What do you ask of me Yugi?_ I liked when he said my name, it made me feel safe and warm. _I just- nothing._ Great, even my inner thoughts were as clumsy and confused as my own speech. It was my mind that did it I suppose. _No…please…what is it? _He asked again. That made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I was glad he was listening to me, glad he cared about what I was saying. But I didn't want him to worry about me. _I…I just wanted to be sure you were still there._ I said, a bit ashamed that I seemed so dependent on him already. A warm sense fell through every vein in my body. Yami…he was laughing. He sounded so pleased, so happy. _I would never leave you Yugi. _He said brightly.

He sure assured me.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, this one is kind of short; I just needed to get some more bonding in with them. I hope you like. Please R&R. I will start on the next chapter soon. I wish a happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it.


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares

A/N: Hello folks I started on this one early. I need some more chapters of strict bonding time before I begin with my actual plot line. I am trying to make these long and interesting, it is…effective I guess. Only a few more chapters until my plot thickens though :D well, for now, enjoy the next chapter. Feel lucky, I started this one up quick. I'm trying to make this one of my best and longest chapters so it won't be done for a few days. We'll see if my hard work pays off X3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the school, sighing softly. I never loved school. It wasn't that I hated it, on the contrary; I actually enjoyed school a fair amount. I had friends now, which definitely made the school day look up for me. Now, of course, there was always my Yami to keep me company. I was relieved for that.

My amethyst eyes were plastered to the dull grey tiled floor of the school hallways. It was a miracle that, despite my eyes veering my attention into nothing, I didn't smack right into another student. It was only when I heard my name, that I snapped out of my day dreaming.

"Heeeey Yugi!" I heard a voice shout from somewhere behind the crowd. I smirked lowly, how could anyone see short little Yugi among a crowd of many…taller people.

I snapped my head around, chocolate colored eyes staring contently back to mind. "Oh...hey Joey!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as one could at such an early hour.

He smirked slowly. "How ya feeling bud?" he asked slowly.

I tensed up for a moment. Oh yeah…that. Yami must have felt my concern and my dread for he was stirred from seemingly his own day dream. _Something wrong Yugi?_ He asked softly. I could just hear the concern etched in his voice as it echoed through my mind.

I smiled gently. _Joey is questioning about the day I was first able to see y- wait…how did I get out of the hospital? I blacked out again…you?_ I asked. The days had gotten ahead of me. They were so full of action that I didn't even think to ask that question.

A feeling of sadness fell over my entire body as Yami replied to me. _Yes…I'm sorry…_

I smiled once again. I realized that I smiled more since Yami came into my soul…into my life. _It's fine dear friend…I don't like hospitals anyway._ We wouldn't mention that I nearly cried then…it was painful, but it was worth it. I froze immediately. How long was I zoned out in my thought speech…Joey must be waiting an answer. I slowly shifted my gaze to him again and he was sure enough, still looking at me expectantly.

"Woah…sorry!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "It's too early, y'know?" lie. "I just zoned out for a moment." Lie. What was his question again? Shit…if I ask him to repeat the question, he'll surely be worried again.

_Are you feeling better Yugi_ Yami's voice whispered soothingly in my mind again and I let out a sigh of relief inwardly. _Right. Thanks. _"I'm feeling much better, thanks Joey" more fake enthusiasm. I hated lying to him, but not as much as I hated him worrying about me. We'll let him think everything is okay. We won't spring Yami on anyone too quickly.

I walked into my first class, sighing again as I placed my books on my desk. It was one thing to be in school, but another that I always had to sit in the front row. My height was an issue to see above the others. Yami had stirred again in the puzzle. _Why the long face little one?_ He asked softly.

_Ah nothing Yami…school isn't all that fun for me, don't see how it could be. _I felt more comfortable around him. I felt that he could understand me. _History was never my strong point either._ I finished my statement with a soft smile upon my face.

_Maybe they should just teach what you would enjoy about history?_ He asked softly and I chuckled softly at the statement. _Contrary to your belief, the world doesn't revolve around me Yami._ I joked with him. He seemed to enjoy the joke as he chuckled softly at it himself. He sounded a bit fatigued however.

The lesson began and I was instantly in my own world as the teacher's monotonous voice droned on about some boring topic as usual. One word sparked my interest today though: Egypt. We were learning about Ancient Egypt. I couldn't help but smile. I suppose Yami was right about them teaching me something I like. The world still didn't revolve around me though. I listened contently, happy to learn more about the place Yami came from.

_That is a false statement…that's not how it happened…where are they getting this?_

I couldn't suppress a faint chuckle that escaped my lips. _Shhh…Yami!_ I chided him playfully. _Whether it is entirely right or not, I need to learn it. I need to learn about SOME of your heritage…you can correct the wrong parts for me later, okay?_

He seemed satisfied after some last words being uttered lowly out of his lips. He insisted on having his last word, much like a child. He made me smile though, that was all that mattered to me. He had listened patiently for the remainder of class without another objection.

The rest of my day went on rather boring, Yami had attempted to listen but every time I spoke to him through the mind link, he always sounded more and more fatigued. So when the end of the day hit, I was more than ready to go home.

Joey stopped me on the way out. "Hey Yug, wanna go grab a bite to eat?" he asked me loudly. Joey had a way to never have a volume control.

"Sorry Joey, I can't" I said to him, in a much softer tone than he. "I need to get home to help out around the house. I am going to organize the shelves in the game shop, clean up a bit to surprise my grandfather" I said more lies. I got better at lying…that's not good.

Yami must have known that too, for he had stirred once again from his day dreaming. _"Yugi…little one…I don't want to hold you back from seeing your friends, let alone lie to them further."_ He said softly. I knew it was supposed to reassure me, he didn't want me to lie for his benefit. I couldn't help thinking he was ashamed of me for lying and my heart immediately sank because of it.

However, before I could be honest, Joey had already accepted my answer. "Alright then man, tomorrow then!" he shouted as he walked off down the school hallway.

_It's fine Yami. I want you to get some rest._ I said to him softly. This time I could listen to him sleep.

Back at home I walked over to one of the game shop counters. I picked up a randomly placed game and put it in its correct spot. "There…I rearranged." I laughed softly at my bad little joke and warmth filled my body as Yami smiled faintly at it. _Well now Yugi…don't be smart now _he said playfully. I walked along the cold wood floor of the house and up the stair, nearly tipping on the final steps I was moving so quickly. I walked into my room and immediately, Yami came out of my body and as a simple spirit.

"You look beat Yami" I said softly. "You really need some rest…you deserve this" I said to him softly.

"Right…I don't like taking out of your life, but I do admit that even a good five minutes of sleep would do me a great service" he said softly. I loved listening to him; his voice was so confident and so sure of itself. The words he used and in the order he used them, they were poetic and could be heard more than just the one time it left his kind lips…

A soft rosy hue ran across my cheeks again and I snapped my gaze away from him, knocking my alarm clock off the table, crashing to its final destination on the floor. I jumped up and fell to the ground to pick up the clock, and the few shard of jet black plastic that chipped off the poor alarm clock. This was a relief, it gave me a moment to regain my composure. He may be nice…Yami…but he must remain a friend. That's all he ever could be. I was silly for thinking anything more…

Yami jumped and bent down to help me in an instant. He kneeled down on the ground, picking up a few pieces for himself. I looked up and his beautiful crimson eyes locked with mine for a moment. I felt my finger tips go numb as a shiver ran up my spine. Luckily, I was able to conceal it for the most part. I broke the silence with an awkward chuckle. He smiled too and within seconds the entire room was full of soft chuckles and giggles.

"Alright Yami" I smirked as I placed the broken alarm clock (broken in the sense that it was damaged, it still worked) on the bedside table. "Shall we combine so that you can get some rest?" I suggested softly and he confirmed my accusation with a soft nod.

His spirit walked right into my body, sending a forceful rush of cold air throughout my entire body. I shivered harshly and nodded. "Alright, ready" I spoke softly. The idea of blacking out before scared me. Now I could be able to see what was going on now that Yami and I could be spirits to each other.

Before I knew it, I was inside my soul room. Sitting on the floor with mild interest, I didn't plan on being here long. Yami clambered into my bed, I felt him shiver as he pulled the bed sheets tightly around his body. I waited for a short while before I listened carefully. Yami's breaths seemed longer…deeper. He seemed in more of a relaxed state of mind. He was asleep for sure.

I pulled myself free of my soul room, walking out and looking curiously at his soul room door, shut tight. I touched the door frame for a moment. It was cold and sent shivers down my sides the cold metal seemingly glaring at me. The golden eye insignia on it frightened me a bit as it stared me down. I flinched as I looked back at it, turning away and going back into my own soul room. It was definitely friendlier in there.

I thought amongst myself for a bit, before trying to gather up the strength to leave my brightly colored room. There were small toys and puzzles astray on the equally bright carpet. I shrugged slowly; the toys were of no interest to me now. I had Yami on my mind again. My Yami…no…just Yami, he will never be mine.

I made the decision to leave the soul room to watch Yami sleep peacefully. It felt a bit awkward as I left my body, in a sense. I watched him for a bit, it was as I expected. Coming out of my own body made my tired too…already…I was weak. I sighed inwardly at my own weakness but stared down at Yami's sleeping form in awe. He looked so peaceful; he was finally able to be at ease.

I was dead wrong.

Just as I thought he would be okay, he shook his head slowly. I cocked my head curiously, bad dream? I wasn't sure. He clenched his eyes tightly shut and rolled over on to his back. His large hands wrapped around my pillow case, crushing the weak feathers with a strong, tightly woven fist, his knuckles turning stark white from how much pressure he put into them. My eyes widened gradually. "Yami?" I called out to him softly, afraid that by waking him up; he would be worried that he scared me. To be honest, he was scaring me.

He mumbled inaudible words into my pillow. I wish I could have heard him. He was cringing and shivering. I could see part of his face now. I wish I hadn't. He looked like he was in pain, anguish more likely. So much misery…he couldn't even avoid it in his peaceful dreaming. Pity struck me hard and made my chest heavy. I needed to wake him, I had to.

I reached forward to touch him, glancing down to a pale shaky hand, wait…that was my own. The world around me disappeared, my vision was fading. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. I needed back in my body, but I needed to wake Yami, I couldn't let him suffer anymore.

_You're too weak._ A voice, all to familiar, hissed into my head. It was my own thoughts, tearing me apart and weighing me down. My conscience was a frightening being. "You shut up" I whispered under my breath. "I can handle this" I snapped back again. I shuddered softly, my inner thoughts were laughing at me. I didn't like it. _You cannot do anything…you are useless, to yourself and to the one who is suffering. He is your friend and he suffers behind you, just inches away from you grasp. You…you are nothing. Worthless. Yami would have been better off without you._

I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid. I was afraid my inner thoughts were right. Maybe I was useless. Yami would have been better off without me. The more I repeated it in my head, the more I found it to be true. It _was_ true. I told myself that. I beat myself up mentally almost everyday, my inner thoughts had won. They had succeeded in talking me into thinking I was nothing to anyone. That was my last thought before I passed out. My spirit dispersing into beads of lights, sucked back into my body and into my soul room.

Darkness.

I really was nothing…I couldn't save him. I couldn't help him.

Yami woke, sometime later. Beads of cold sweat slid down his temples. He placed his hand to his head and cursed softly to himself. His eyes burst open when he felt my presence was weak. "…Yugi?" his voice came into my head. It was etched with worry and concern, but I couldn't hear him. I was out cold in my soul room. He allowed my body to sleep soundly as he retreated into the soul rooms. He glanced into mine, and there I was. He let out a soft sigh of relief and walked over to my bed, carefully avoiding the obstacle course of toys.

He kneeled down to the level of the bed, placing his hand on my forehead. My breathing was slow, but Yami was very much aware that I was not just asleep, but actually fainted. He shook his head slowly, closing his eyes for a moment. _He must have come out to watch me._ He assumed. He was immediately frightened that Yugi saw him dreaming. He bit his lower lip gently. He had to have seen him react to his dream; why else would he struggle to remain a spirit out of his body? He tried to wake him, but Yami couldn't wake at the time. He sighed again, not out of shame of Yugi, but of himself. Yugi had fainted because he couldn't fall out of the dream, couldn't hear Yugi's voice. He would return the favor to Yugi. He would be sure Yugi would be okay too, as Yugi had tried so hard to do for him.

It was at that moment, he could consider Yugi a true friend to him. Yugi was wrong about Yami. While Yami cared about Yugi very much, Yugi had made himself believe that he was worthless to him. That Yami would be better off without him.

They had a strong feeling of friendship for one another, but they didn't even know.

--------------------------------------------

W00t! longest chapter yet oh yes…plot thickens within the next couple chapters. Hooray! Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving.

I also hope your holiday season is happy :D happy Chrismahauniquanica (dunno how to spell it XD) and if you celebrate another holiday around this time, enjoy that too. I'll be posting at least ONE more chapter before Christmas rolls around for me, probably 2 more at least.

Please R&R thanks X3


End file.
